Practice Makes Perfection
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Garcia & the Gang are determined for JJ to get her just desserts. Find out how.
1. Chapter 1

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter One**

Popping her gum as she walked down the long hallway toward David Rossi's office, Penelope Garcia gave herself a rare pep talk. This would work! This had to work. Failure was not an option. She was determined. She was powerful. She was freaking woman, hear her roar! Her best friend was due a good man. She was owed a man that would treat her to exactly what she deserved. And she deserved David Rossi.

Now, if she could just convince Rossi and JJ of that simple fact, she'd be in some serious business.

Emily and she had not spent the last six weeks planning exactly this little scenario to have it fail now. Will LaMontagne, aka The Rat Bastard, cheating on her little peach was, whether she believed it or not, the best thing that could have EVER happened to her little JJ. It had provided her two best friends the means to deliver her to the true man of her dreams.

Emily and she had come up with this plan over three pitchers of margaritas, granted. But that did not make it any less of an awesome plan, did it? Their girl was out of practice in the relationship department. Will's treachery and an almost year old baby had knocked their resident beauty off her game. So, her two bestest friends in the whole wide world had devised a plan. A plan for love. They'd ease her back into the wide, wide wonderful world of romance. Gently. Practice dates with her trustworthy co-workers. And David Rossi was their grand finale. Both she and Em saw the way his eyes gleamed when he looked at her. They both knew that look. And it wasn't lust. If it was lust, Rossi would have made a move. Nope, no, nuh uh! That man was in love.

Now, she just had to give that final push!

"Hello, SuperAgent!" Penelope Garcia greeted David Rossi as she bounced through his open office door and plopped into one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "You and I have some plans to make, my favorite legendary profiler man!" she continued enthusiastically.

Raising a dark eyebrow heavenward, Rossi eyed the colors that made up Penelope Garcia warily. He never QUITE knew what to make of his woman. Her abundant energy and zest for life were two of her most attractive characteristics. They, unfortunately, were also two of her scariest. Because the lengths she would go to in indulging those two traits of hers were truly frightening. Deliberately leaning back in his big chair, Dave eyed the woman cautiously. "Not sure what you're talking about, Garcia," he said slowly.

"Oh, how soon we forget," Garcia chastised gently. "But that's okay! I'll remind you! It's your turn, Agent Rossi," she grinned widely.

"My turn to what, exactly, Garcia?" Dave asked carefully, eyeing the woman as she fidgeted in her seat.

"JJ's practice date, remember? We all agreed. And it's your turn," she babbled. "And quite frankly, you're the last hope for Emily and I, so, don't screw up, 'kay?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Dave shook his head. "You two are still on that fool's mission?"

"Abso-friggin'-lutely!" Garcia exclaimed, her eyes widening just the right amount to convince him of her sincerity.

"Garcia, did you not learn anything from her so-called date with Morgan?" Dave muttered, remembering that particular fiasco.

"He's been punished, Agent Rossi," Pen sighed, shaking her head at the actions of their co-worker.

"He left her sitting at the bar while he went home with the cocktail waitress," Dave growled.

"I know, Agent Rossi," Pen nodded, appropriately.

"I had to go pick that poor woman up and take her home," Dave continued, his eyes narrowing at the memory.

"I'm aware, Agent Rossi," Pen said slowly, valiantly resisting the urge to grin.

"Then, I was treated to an hour's rant about the injustice that is men," Dave shuddered at the thought. "JJ may be little, but that woman can get some volume in an enclosed vehicle."

"She was a little irate," Pen agreed.

"She was furious. Rightfully so, I might add," Dave corrected as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do a much better job than your co-workers," Penelope smirked, shuffling the papers in her lap.

"Hotch and Reid have already taken their turns?" Dave asked curiously, knowing that he hadn't heard any horror stories from that front yet.

"Oh yes, with no better results than Morgan," Penelope laughed as she remembered the entire details from those little adventures.

"Where the hell have I been for this?" Dave wondered aloud.

"Buried in those book edits of yours, I guess," Pen shrugged, leaning forward in her chair. "But believe me when I say, you very may well be our last hope."

"Okay, spill it, Garcia. I want details," Dave demanded, settling back in his chair and steepling his fingers.

"Well," Garcia said, settling back to dish the dirt, "Hotch decided to take her to a documentary…on the apprehension of the most psychotic minds of the twentieth century. JJ fell asleep twenty minutes into the film. Our boss apparently received a so-called important call in the middle and stepped out to take it, then when he came back into the theatre, he completely forgot that he'd brought her. Sooooo, Mr. I'm Always Perfectly in Control found an empty seat, finished the movie, and when it was over, he left."

Pausing for effect, she then added, eyebrows raised, "Without JJ, I might add. He left her asleep in the theater downstairs. When she woke up, it was midnight and she was stranded."

"Jesus!" Dave groaned, making a mental note to slap Hotch in the back of the head the next time he saw him.

Warming to her topic, Penelope took delight in watching Rossi's face as she then said, "And our little resident genius didn't do much better. He drug her to D.C.'s version of ComicCon. In full Trekkie regalia. Insisted that she couldn't go without being in character. She said he abandoned her half way through and she spent her evening fending off Vulcans and Klingons."

Dropping his head into his hands, Dave rubbed his face. No wonder the tiny blonde dynamo had sworn of men. His co-workers were definitely giving love a bad name.

"So you see why Emily and I are concerned," Pen went on. "You are our last best hope. You don't wanna watch our Buttercup turn into a bitter old maid, do you?" she added for emphasis. "She's too pretty to become a dried up old prune!"

"Sounds like she might also be dealing with a few abandonment issues," Rossi growled, leaning back in his chair. "And with these idiots…."

"Exactly, my fine feathered profiling friend," Garcia said with a flourish. Peering at him over the tip of her glasses, she added, with a touch of warning, "And I'm sure that YOU will not fall into the same category as your co-workers, correct? YOU will show my little JJ exactly how a woman deserves to be treated, correct?"

Sighing, Rossi pushed back his chair as he stood. "Garcia, it's not that I don't want to take JJ out, but are you sure she wants to do this again? I have a feeling that she just might have reached the end of her proverbial rope."

"Ah, but that's why we saved the best for last!" Garcia said with a tinkling laugh, pointing at Rossi. "All of those previous non-starters will fade into oblivion after JJ experiences the magic that is David Rossi!"

Chuckling in spite of himself at Garcia's hopeful expression, Rossi muttered, "Not much pressure there, is it, Garcia?"

"Pressure, shmesure," the technical genius said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "This should be a walk in the park for you. You take her out, you treat her like the queen she is, and," she paused for emphasis as she then added, threateningly, "Here's the important part. YOU BRING HER BACK HOME!"

"Yeah, I figured that out earlier," Rossi mumbled. With a shake of his head at the stupidity of his male co-workers, he turned his attention back to Garcia, asking, "Is it safe to assume that you might have picked out a few appropriate choices for our dating entertainment?"

"You assumed correctly, my prolific profiling fiend," Garcia said cheerfully as she stood, slapping a two page type-written list in his hand. "Study this well, and please stick to this list."

Glancing down at the paper, Rossi said with a sarcastic chuckle, "Gee, I don't see ComicCon anywhere on here. Did Reid get this same list?"

"Let's just say that our Dr. Reid is still feeling the effects of the ass-chewing that he received for his lack of proper dating etiquette in that little matter," Garcia replied cryptically. Flicking a finger at the paper, she said, voice suddenly going cheerful again, "Okay, that's it! Now it's all up to you, Agent Rossi. And this time, I expect YOU to hit a home run this Friday night. Capice?"

Mentally thinking that the blonde was truly the best mix of a mafia capo and a mother superior that he had ever seen, Rossi merely nodded as he said, "Game on, Garcia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter Two**

Leaning back against his desk, Dave scanned the list Garcia had left displayed prominently in the center of his desk once more. Nice choices, true. But none of these were quite his style. He could do better. Hell, it wouldn't be hard, considering what his competition had been.

Shoving his hands deeply into the pockets of his grey trousers, he supposed it was time to inform the lovely Agent Jareau that it was his turn at the helm. This oughta be fun. He had a sneaking suspicion that she'd be less than thrilled at the prospect of another "practice" date. And he took a moment to debate the idea of putting on protective gear. Shaking his head at his errant thoughts, he slipped into the hallway.

Passing Hotch's open doorway, he couldn't resist the temptation of sticking his head inside. Glaring at his one-time protégée, he growled, "You're an idiot! A documentary on serial killers? Seriously? And you forgot her? How the hell do you forget a woman like her?"

Glancing up from the open file on his desk, Hotch grinned ruefully. "Just now hearing about that, huh? Must be your turn."

"I stick by my earlier assessment. You're an idiot!" Dave hissed, wondering when Aaron Hotchner had lost his normally innate sense of propriety.

"See, this is why I don't date. Only Haley ever got me," Hotch shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Then beg her to take your ass back and stay away from JJ. I've got a feeling she might kill you next time," Dave grumbled.

"Invaluable advice from the master," Hotch nodded, going back to his file with a small smile playing on his lips.

Shaking his head, Dave continued on his journey, quickly descending the metal staircase into the noisy bullpen. Glaring at Reid as he walked past, he bit out, "ComicCon? Seriously?"

"I'd had tickets for months, Agent Rossi," Reid replied balefully, blushing. The young genius had a very distinct feeling that he would never forget that weekend, and not for the really good reason.

"I work with morons," Rossi muttered, continuing on his way out the glass doors.

Finally arriving at JJ's door, he knocked once before stepping inside. Finding her surrounded by the usual stacks of files and paperwork, he eyed her carefully as she looked up to find him darkening her doorway.

"Dave?" she asked, inclining her head at him. "Something I can do for you?"

"Nope. It's what I can do for you, I'm told," he winked, propping against her door frame as he watched her shift in her seat.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. After a night with a fussy baby and a busy morning at work, she knew that her brain cells were not firing on all synapses, but usually she understood better than this.

"I've been informed that it's my turn up to bat," he grinned, enjoying the change of expressions on the tiny blonde's face.

Realization dawning, JJ quickly shook her head. No. In fact, hell, no! Not again! And certainly not with this man! She was definitely going to kill Penelope Garcia for this! "I don't think so, Rossi," she said with a firm shake of her head, her pony tail swinging from side to side at the abrupt movement. "I'm done. Finished. The mission failed."

"Uh uh," he said, wagging a finger in her direction as he moved toward her desk. "I didn't get my turn yet. You can't play favorites."

"Favorites? That would imply that I actually HAD a favorite! I'm not falling for this crap again. Forget it!" she blustered, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Memories of the previous so-called dates flooded her mind, definitely convincing her that she never wanted to experience THAT again.

"Come on, Jen. Don't be a coward. I've got a lot more experience than my predecessors," he said confidently, giving her his best smile.

"Yeah, I've heard," JJ snorted as she shook her head. Scribbling her name on the bottom of a form, she reminded herself that David Rossi had a reputation for a reason, didn't he?

"Now, that isn't very nice," he chuckled, leaning casually against the edge of her desk.

"Okay, Rossi, where would you like to leave me stranded? Somewhere upscale, I'm sure," she said sarcastically, smirking as she looked up at him.

Holding his right hand up, Dave swore, "I promise, upon threat of death, that I shall pick you up and return you to the exact place I found you at the end of the evening. No stranding allowed."

"Why do I not believe you?" JJ shot back, shuffling the papers on her desk again. Shaking her head, she said, calmly, "I appreciate the offer, Dave, but I think I'll just beg off. I'm sure that you can find a willing participant in that little black book of yours to take my place."

Raising an eyebrow, Rossi leaned forward, propping both hands on the edge as he said, "Look, Jen, let me take you out this weekend. I promise you that this date will be considerably better than anything you've experienced so far…."

"That won't be hard to do. The competition wasn't exactly sterling," JJ muttered, glancing back up at him in spite of herself.

Rossi continued smoothly, knowing that he had the ultimate trump card still in his hand, "And most of all, if we don't do this, both of us will have to face a very disgruntled Penelope Garcia. And if I've learned anything over the past few years, it's to give that woman a wide berth and obey her orders immediately."

"There is that," JJ admitted grudgingly, leaning back in her chair as she finally fully met his eyes. Sighing, she said, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, Rossi…."

"Good." Rossi said simply, resisting the urge to clap his hands in success.

"Not so fast there. You might want to hear my stipulations first before you start making plans," JJ added, a tight smile on her face.

"Stipulations? The other guys didn't get stipulations," Dave grumped, dropping down into the comfortable chair beside her desk.

"Yes, I know," JJ said patiently with a short nod of her head. "And that's how I learned my lesson well. Especially after the third damned time!"

Biting back a smile, Dave nodded. He had to give her that one. "Okay, lay it on me, Jen."

"One," she said, raising a finger, "You will pick me up and return me to the same location. Even if for some reason, I fall asleep. Two," she said raising another finger, "You will not leave the so-called date for any reason, especially if she's in a miniskirt and stilettos. Three," she said, raising a third finger, "and this is a biggie. Some might even call it a deal breaker. There will be absolutely no costumes of any nature at any time!"

Choking on his laughter, he raised a fist to his mouth and tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Nice try," she muttered. "I know you're laughing," she grumbled, looking down at a file.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, finally releasing the laugh that he'd been biting back at the disgusted look on her face.

"It wasn't funny," she muttered, disturbed that she felt like joining him in his mirth.

"Honey, you've gotta admit, it's a little funny," he said, trying to school his features into a straight face.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh after you take your turn, Rossi," JJ threatened, her eyes flashing. "Careful, or I'll be forced to make you include Henry on this little excursion."

"If you want to bring the baby, bring the baby, Jen. I can do family friendly dates, too," Dave offered kindly, already imagining the sight of this beautiful woman once again holding her handsome son.

"I would, but Pen forbade Henry's inclusion on any of these practice runs, as she called them," JJ snorted with a flounce of her head. "She said it was unfair to any potential suitor."

"Uhmm, she does realize Henry's sort of a fixture in your life, right?" Dave chuckled, mentally appreciating Penelope Garcia just a bit more.

"I think it's all part of her master plan to kidnap my child," JJ sighed as she turned back to another stack of forms. She was truly beginning to think that the paper in her office was procreating when she wasn't there.

"Ah," Dave nodded as he stood up. "I'll pick you up tonight. Six o'clock sharp," he said, staring down at JJ's bent head.

"Whatever," JJ muttered, waving a hand toward the door. "You'd have to screw up really bad to top ComicCon, so, I guess I'm in."

Chuckling again, Dave headed for the door. "I'll see you tonight, Jen," he said softly before disappearing out her door.

Raising her head to stare at her now empty doorway, JJ shook her head. Heart beating faster, she swallowed. She was going on a date with a playboy. A sexy, well-known playboy. A reformed playboy, or so he claimed to anybody that bothered listening…but still. And she hadn't even asked what to wear!


	3. Chapter 3

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter 3**

Four hours later, JJ found herself once again staring at the meager selections in her closet. Sighing, she gave herself another lecture about her remission in shopping recently. God only knew that Penelope had tried to force her along on many excursions to various stores, but she just hadn't had the time or the energy…or the desire…to look good for anyone other than herself and Henry. And her son was always satisfied with whatever she wore, as long as it was machine washable.

Giving in to her earlier thoughts, JJ finally reached for her phone, and pressed the speed dial button that would connect her with her best friend and current dial-a-date expert. Throwing another blouse onto the bed as she waited, she finally heard the cheerful greeting on the other end.

"Gumdrop," Penelope answered with a laugh, "If you're calling to tell me that you aren't going, prepare to be invaded and then physically removed from your premises, do you hear me?"

"Look, friend of mine," JJ shot back as she perched on the edge of her overcrowded bed, "You're already kidnapping my son. I believe you'll have your hands full with him, don't you think?"

"Your son is a delight and the joy of my life," Penelope sang out readily, "So don't even think of using him as a deflection. Start talking, baby doll. What's gotcha calling the all knowing oracle? I'm gonna be there in half an hour anyway."

"Yeah, but I need to know what to wear NOW," JJ complained, frowning once again at the unusable items on her bed.

"Agent Rossi didn't give you an idea of where he was taking you?" Garcia asked, her voice curious.

"Not a word, Garcie, and I forgot to ask. Maybe this is a sign of things to come." JJ replied, sighing again. She then added, "Maybe I should just call him and tell him that I can't….."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Penelope interrupted, jumping up from her laptop as she glanced frantically around her small living room for her keys. "You will do no such thing, do you hear me?"

"It was just a thought," JJ whispered, then added, thoughtfully, "And I don't recall you getting this concerned when I threatened to cancel on Reid. And I even knew what to wear then!"

"Trust me, my little petunia, there will be no pointy ears and secret decoder rings necessary for this outing," Garcia said reassuringly, attempting to re-focus JJ's thoughts. Grabbing her purse as she finally spotted her keys, she said as calmly as possible, "Look, wear that white silk button down with those purple silk slacks. You looked hot in those when we went out for Emily's birthday last month."

"I don't think hot is exactly a description that can be used to describe me in anything right now, Garcia," JJ muttered even as she reached into her closet for that very outfit.

"Doesn't matter what you think, sweetie," Garcia replied, already heading down her apartment stairs and to her beloved Esther. "You get dressed, and get started on your hair, and I'll be there before you know it."

Staring as her now disconnected phone, JJ shrugged as she threw it on the bed and stared at the outfit in her hands. At least she had an option that might actually work for the evening. And she refused to even think about why she was wanting to dress up to impress David Rossi.

Ten minutes later, Garcia barged into JJ's bedroom, calling, "Okay, sweetness, let's see it!"

Stepping out of her bathroom, JJ frowned, "Garcie, I'm not sure about this," she muttered, looking down her body at the clingy outfit. Had this shirt always been this tight on her?

"It's perfect, Gumdrop," Pen nodded enthusiastically. "It just needs one teeny tiny adjustment," she murmured, reaching forward to pop the first two buttons on her friend's shirt.

"Garcie," JJ gasped, looking down at her exposed cleavage. "That's indecent!"

"No, Butterfly," Penelope said with a wicked grin, "That's hot!" Popping her hands against her ample hips, she nodded at JJ's bosom. "If you've got 'em, flaunt 'em," she nodded. "Especially if he's never seen 'em," Pen smirked.

"David Rossi is NOT going to be looking at my breasts tonight," JJ retorted, exasperated as she headed toward her dresser.

"I wouldn't bet on THAT," Garcia mumbled, studying JJ's rump as she turned.

Looking at her friend in the mirror, JJ rolled her eyes. "Garcia, are you looking at my ass?"

"Can't help it!" Garcia said, giggling as she plopped down on the edge of JJ's over-crowded bed. "It's just so perky!"

"Yeah, going on that month long hunger strike after Will left really helped my figure," Jen mumbled as she stared at herself in the mirror. Was this really her body after all?

Clapping her hands over her ears, Pen shook her head. "I refuse to hear the Rat Bastard's name tonight! Tonight is about you and a certain handsome older agent, that, if the rumors are true, knows his way up and down a woman's body."

"Yeah, SEVERAL women's bodies, from what I heard," JJ grumbled, again fighting back those feelings of inadequacy. A part of her knew that David Rossi was only taking her on a date because he was being a good friend, but the other part of her had a small hope that she might actually make an impression on him.

"Not recently. And, hey, if those prior liaisons have taught him a few things over the years, so much the better for you!" Penelope shrugged, fighting another grin that was threatening to escape.

Glaring at her friend over her shoulder, JJ bit out, "Not that kind of date and you know it, Garcie! Hell, this is only one step up from a mercy date!"

"I wouldn't say that…I would say that this is kismet," Pen sighed wistfully, knowing that her friend truly deserved true happiness, and that started tonight.

"Are you high?" JJ asked with a raised brow. Her friend was truly going around the bend, and she apparently had a front row seat for the festivities.

"Only on life, Sugar," Pen grinned. "Only on life."

"Then go easy on life for a while, okay, Garcia?" JJ said seriously, glancing out of the corner of her eye at her stranger-than-normal friend as she reached for her simple gold hoop earrings.

"Oh, no, no, no!' Garcia trilled as she jumped up, reaching to pull the plain earrings from a surprised JJ's fingers. Throwing them down on the top of the jewelry chest, Garcia started pulling open tray after tray as she inspected the contents.

Holding up a pair of dangly silver beads, Penelope frowned as she muttered, "Not enough."

"Not enough what?" JJ asked, staring at her friend in sheer confusion. Motioning toward the hoops, she added, "I always wear those earrings, and you've never had a problem with them before."

"And you've never been out with David Rossi before, either, have you?" Garcia asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer as she continued to root through the velvet-lined cases. Letting out a shriek of joy, she held up a pair of delicate but large silver and amethyst oval hoops, she said, nodding, "These are perfect!"

"Garcia," JJ started, shaking her head negatively at the jewelry, "No way! I bought those on a whim, and I always feel self-conscious wearing them!"

"Think of this date as the perfect whim and fancy to wear them, then!" Garcia shot back, popping the earrings into JJ's ears before the petite blonde could object further. Whipping her around to stare into the mirror, Garcia said, satisfied, "There! Perfection!"

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, JJ muttered as she tried to reach for her shirt buttons, "They make my neck look too long, Garcia. Rossi's gonna think I'm a giraffe!"

Rolling her eyes at her friend's naiveté, Garcia swatted at her hands as she said, sharply, "Leave those buttons alone, gumdrop! And trust me, David Rossi will in no way be comparing you to zoo animals at any point this evening! "

Turning her head sharply to grouse once again, JJ started, " Garcia…."

"Nuh uh," Garcia shook her finger at JJ, grinning widely, "No backtalk. You agreed to these little practice opportunities, remember? And this is what a real date consists of….the whole shebang!"

Both women heard the sudden cries of an upset baby at the same time, and JJ sighed, glancing at her watch as she moved toward the door. "There goes the time to do my hair. I had hoped Henry might sleep for a bit longer."

Stopping her friend with a quick hand on her shoulder, Garcia said cheerfully, "Oh, no, sweetness. That baby doll of yours belongs to me tonight, remember? So just get yourself in there, make that gorgeous hair of yours look even more gorgeous." Sailing out of the room, Garcia threw over her shoulder as she headed down the short hallway, "And then we're gonna talk about your shoes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter Four**

Slipping on her black heels fifteen minutes later, JJ gave her hair on final toss. Damn, she'd forgotten how much of a pain in the ass getting ready for a date was when you actually gave a damn. Tensing as she heard her doorbell ring, she heard Garcia's squeal of "He's here!"

Bracing her hands against her vanity, JJ took a deep breath. This was it. The date she'd been alternately thrilled and leery of. Shaking her head, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was Rossi. And he was doing her a favor. Actually, he was doing Garcia and Emily the favor. She was just the by-product. Frowning, she gazed at her body in the mirror. Nobody had said this couldn't be fun though. God knew, she was owed a fun one of these excursions. Grabbing her black bag from the bed, she took one last look at herself before heading toward the door.

Catching her breath as she stopped in the doorway, she watched as Dave lifted Henry in the air as he giggled. He was good with kids, she'd give him that. Just lately, Henry was a little temperamental over who held him. She put it down to the upheaval he'd experienced in his young life. But he was always quite happy to be with the bearded man currently blowing raspberries against his neck.

Turning at the sound of her footsteps, Dave got sight of JJ standing in the doorway. "There's mama, Little Man," he said softly to the baby, jostling him on his hip. Walking toward JJ, she accepted Henry from his arms as he brushed a gentle kiss against her cheek. "You look beautiful, Jen."

"Thanks," JJ smiled self-consciously as Henry pulled at her hair, trying to twist her soft curls into his own design.

"Hey, kiddo, " Dave crooned to the boy. "I think that's attached to mama's head, son," he gently rebuked, untangling the small hand from JJ's hair.

"Thank you," JJ laughed, shifting Henry in her arms as Penelope returned from the kitchen, Sippy cup and animal crackers in hand.

"Okie, dokey, Baby Boy. Aunt Penny is set!" she said, plucking the baby from JJ's arms. "Okay, Angelfish, I shall return you son in the same condition I found him tomorrow morning."

"What? Wait!" JJ exclaimed with widened eyes as she watched Penelope tickle the baby. "That's not necessary, Pen," she said quickly.

"Oh yes, it is! You are going to go out tonight and have a good time. No pumpkins for you tonight," Garcia informed her with a gleam in her eyes. "And no more than three check-in phone calls, either," she added sternly, remembering the eight calls she had received during her date with Reid. Of course, hindsight being twenty-twenty, she really couldn't blame her now.

"But-"

"No buts," Pen said, grabbing Henry's bag. "We'll be fine. You two have fun. Lots of fun!" she ordered, moving toward the front door. "And feel free to do everything that I'd do," she said with a wink as she opened the door and disappeared into the night, Henry's giggles wafting on the air.

Staring after the blonde haired dynamo, Rossi shook his head. "I think you were right. She just kidnapped your kid."

"I don't know why it surprises me, but it always does!" JJ said, staring at the open door in amazement.

Mentally thanking the highly perceptive analyst for her actions, Rossi turned back to JJ as he said, "Well, look at it this way, Jen. Now we can stay for dessert and not have to watch the clock."

Her attention diverted, JJ turned to look up at the handsome face currently grinning down at her. "What if I don't want dessert, Dave? And speaking of dessert, you haven't even told me where we're going or what we'll be eating!"

Tucking her hand through his crooked elbow, Rossi chuckled as he said with a wink, "And that's for me to know and you to find out, babe."

Stepping out onto her front porch with him, JJ replied pertly, "We're not in grammar school, so that little response won't get you far with me, buster."

"It's the only one you're gonna get right now, Jen," Rossi said with a grin, deciding that he definitely liked the feel of her hand, warm through the soft cotton of his shirt.

"But Dave….." she started, then suddenly stopped as she stared in amazement at the vehicle parked in her small driveway. Slowly, she looked at the stunning black coupe then back up at the man beside her. Clearing her throat, she said, confused, "Dave, that's not your truck!"

Grinning, he said, opening the passenger door, "Glad to see that your observation skills are still as keen as ever, Jen." Taking her hand, he helped her get settled on the buttery leather seat, then seconds later, slid in behind the wheel. Turning to look at her, he said, eyebrow raised, "You just going to sit there in stunned silence?"

"You surprised me, Dave," JJ said simply, her eyes roaming around the immaculate interior. She then added, sincerely, "It's a beautiful car, it really is."

"I very rarely take it out, except for special occasions. " Pushing the start button, Rossi eased the car out of the drive and onto the small neighborhood street as he said, glancing over at the blonde beauty next to him, "I thought that our night together might deserve something different, Jen. And you deserve to be driven around in style."

"But a Jaguar?" JJ mumbled, her fingers sliding against the soft seat. "I didn't even know you had another car!"

"It's not exactly practical to drive on a daily basis, especially with the miles I put in from Little Creek," Rossi acknowledged, easily rounding a corner. "But tonight is different."

Nodding to herself, JJ turned to look at him, taking in his strong profile as she reluctantly admitted to herself that this night was definitely turning out to be far different than she had thought it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter Five**

Feeling her staring at him, Rossi felt the unmistakable urge to reach out and take her hand, to envelope her delicate fingers in his. Mentally shaking himself, he smiled benignly as he asked, changing the subject, "So what did the other guys drive when you went out with them?"

For some reason, that comment caused JJ to feel a small pang of disappointment at the thought that he truly was treating this as just another practice date. Get over it, she told herself sternly. That's all this is, and that's all you want it to be, right?

Hearing him call her name, JJ shook herself out of her introspection. Suddenly remembering the question, she felt her spine tickle as she shuddered out, "The worst was Spence. He decided that the Metro would get us to the convention much quicker and more expeditiously than driving, even though I volunteered more than once."

Grinning at the thought, Rossi said, an eyebrow raised, "And I'm assuming that both of you were in full Star Trek regalia?"

Groaning, JJ dropped her head back against the soft headrest. "Don't remind me! That night will rank as one of the worst in my adult life!"

"Hopefully you'll have kinder things to say about our experience tonight," Dave smiled gently, knowing that he was going to do everything possible to ensure that exact possibility.

"Hey, you already rate over Hotch. I was already asleep by now," JJ snorted as she shifted in her seat, enjoying the warmth that was overtaking the small interior.

"I'll do my best to keep you awake tonight. I don't have a documentary on the agenda," Dave winked as he glanced her way.

"Thank God," JJ mumbled, then asked, inquisitive, "What exactly do you have on the agenda though?"

"Curious, aren't you?" Dave said, rolling his eyes at her. Part of the entire ambience of this evening was going to be the element of surprise, and he was definitely holding onto as many secrets as he possibly could.

"I don't like surprises. It interferes with being prepared," JJ shrugged, glancing at his profile again. While she had always considered him to be a handsome man, for some reason, right now, she was beginning to realize that there just might be more to David Rossi than she had realized.

"Some surprises are worth it," Dave said softly, his words low in the calm enclosed interior.

"I suppose your theory has merit. The last surprise I got was Henry. He was definitely worth it," JJ agreed, an involuntary smile crossing her lips as she thought of her son.

"He's getting big," Dave laughed, catching the way JJ's voice changed when she mentioned her baby. "I was afraid to put him down tonight."

"Afraid you wouldn't be able to catch him, weren't you?" JJ giggled, knowing that her son was a handful, but one that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"Hey, chasing him around the bullpen last week taught me a few things," Dave grimaced at the memory. "Number one, my knees aren't what they used to be."

"Number two, you don't fit very well under a desk anymore," JJ added helpfully, laughing as she remembered his cry for help as he'd tried to fish Henry out from under Morgan's desk.

"Yes, you were a lot of help standing there snickering," Dave retorted with a mock glare.

"I wasn't the one taking pictures! That would have been Emily," JJ giggled, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she had one of those very pictures on her bedside table.

"I swear to God, if those photographs end up in our newsletter, there's gonna be hell to pay," Dave grumbled, hiding the fact that he had a copy of that picture hidden in the center drawer of his desk.

"Oh, yes, Dave," JJ declared obediently, her tone one of feigned horror. "We all live in fear of you."

"As you should," Dave snorted with a grin, turning into a tiny enclosed area next to a beautifully restored, unassuming brick building.

"Where are we?" JJ asked, looking curiously around the small parking lot at the higher end vehicles carefully parked in the tight space.

"A small, very discrete restaurant on the outskirts of the city called Le Cirque," Dave replied, powering down the car as he turned to smile at her.

"Ashamed to take me out into public, Dave?" JJ teased, glancing up at him as he leaned over to unfasten her seatbelt.

"Not gonna share you with a hundred other guys, Jen," Rossi replied seriously, taking a moment to just admire her as he added, "Here, we can have a great meal, stay as long as we want, and not be interrupted by every Tom, Dick, and Harry that suddenly realize that they recognize you from somewhere."

"Possessive much?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow, suddenly wondering why that feeling gave her a small thrill. Shaking it off, she added with a small laugh, "It would be more likely that we would be overrun by a pack of your overzealous groupies, Dave."

"Not tonight. Not for either one of us. Tonight is just for us, Jen," he replied, then popped out and made his way to open her door. Holding out a hand to her, he said, suddenly formal, "May I invite you to dinner with me, Ms. Jareau?"

Tamping down the butterflies that were flitting in her stomach, JJ took his hand as he helped her out of the car, then said, hesitantly, "Dave, you really don't have to do all of this. You and I both know it's just a practice…."

Her voice stopped suddenly as she felt him pull them both to a stop on the cobblestone sidewalk. Looking up into his eyes, she asked, confused, "Dave?"

Staring down at her beautiful ice blue orbs, Rossi said softly, his voice just loud enough for her and none of the patrons walking around them, "Just for tonight, Jen, let's forget all about the plan, okay? We're just going to be Dave and Jennifer, two people who enjoy spending time with each other. No practices, no game plans, no nothing, okay? Just us."

For some reason that she couldn't explain, JJ wanted to agree. She wanted to say yes, to drop all worries and see what could happen if she spent a night with this man. And for once, her practical side didn't put up much of a fight as she felt herself nodding as she whispered, "I'd like that, too, Dave."


	6. Chapter 6

**Practice Makes Perfection **

**Chapter Six**

Three hours and a bottle of expensive wine later, JJ laughed easily as Dave guided her back off the small dance floor. Ha! She'd officially mastered the tango. Who said she wasn't a quick learner? Cheeks flushed with color, she grabbed her glass of wine as Dave pulled her chair out for her. Smiling up at him, JJ admitted, "Now, that's something I never saw myself doing tonight!"

"What? The dancing? Or the enjoying yourself with me?" Dave winked, resuming his seat beside her.

"Actually, I was talking about the dancing," JJ grinned, the last little bit of wine adding to the excitement of the night. "Though honestly, I thought it would be ME that you didn't have fun with. I don't exactly lead an exciting life. Unless, of course, you consider sitting in my living room floor with Henry watching Sesame Street and Barney exciting."

"Actually, that sounds pretty nice," Dave murmured, his finger trailing a soft pattern along the edge of her hand.

"Trust me, there's only so much Elmo can do to entertain you past the age of five," JJ informed him, a warmth invading her as she shifted her hand ever so slightly against his touch.

"I was thinking more of the company, not the television show, babe," Dave replied.

Flashing him with an uncertain look, JJ said, not quite believing him, "Really? You? With the legions of young groupies? Trust me, Dave, you'd be bored within the first fifteen minutes."

"I think you underestimate yourself, Jen," Dave said seriously, reaching for his wine glass as he never took his eyes off of her.

"I think maybe I'm not the only one that needs to circulate more if all this sounds good to you," JJ muttered, shaking her head at the man.

"Again, it's the company that attracts me, Jen," Dave replied quietly as he sipped the last of his wine.

Once again, his words reached deep inside of her, touching an area that she thought she had firmly walled off, not wanting to allow anyone the power to hurt her ever again. Propping her chin on her hand, she stared across the table at him as she said, softly, "You surprise me, Dave."

"How so?" he asked, reaching for the bottle of wine, topping off her rapidly dwindling glass.

"I imagine you could have any woman you want, any time or any place. But here you are, with me, talking about spending time with me and my infant, and making it sound like something you would really like to do," she replied honestly, letting another sip of the beautiful red slide down her throat.

"It's because it's the truth, Jen." His words were spoken without haste, his tone brooking no argument. Prevarication was not in his nature, but then, he also knew that he would never want to lie to her.

"Honestly, Dave, most men would run screaming from that scenario, hell-bent for leather to find another option, any option!" JJ said, then winced as she heard the bitterness bleeding into her tone.

Staring into her hooded eyes, Rossi carefully reached across the table, and laced his fingers with hers. Biting back a thrill of satisfaction when she didn't pull away, he said softly, "I'm not most other men, Jen. Especially that son of a bitch that walked out on the best thing that ever happened to him."

Forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat, JJ smiled tightly even as her fingers settled more against his. "Well, in his defense, he didn't so much walk away as bounced down the sidewalk as I threw his possessions at his head."

"He got what he deserved," Dave grumbled under his breath, fighting the innate urge to find Will LaMontagne and require an additional payment for his transgressions.

"I didn't," JJ said simply, her words hollowed with pain. "I didn't deserve that humiliation," she whispered.

"No, you didn't, Jen. But, you'll get what you deserve. It's just a matter of time," Dave said confidently, staring at her somberly.

"You sound so sure of that," JJ replied, saluting him with her glass while she tried to keep her bitterness in check.

"I am sure," Dave said solidly, hating the banked pain he saw reflected in her eyes. And in that moment, he knew that he would do anything to keep that pain from spreading.

"I wish I had your confidence," she mumbled, taking another sip of wine, needing to focus o something other than the memories of the past.

"How about tonight you can borrow my confidence?" Rossi said with a gentle smile, stroking his thumb against her soft hand. "Tonight, we won't talk any more about the past, and we'll just enjoy the present."

"And the future?" JJ asked, not able to stop the words from coming out. Wincing at the blush she could feel flushing her cheeks, she said hurriedly, "That didn't come out like I….."

"The future," Rossi interrupted her softly, "will be whatever we want it to be." Seeing her nod stiffly, Rossi squeezed her hand before he released it, grabbing the leather bound menu and presenting it to her with a flourish. "And now, my dear, it is time for dessert. " Grinning, he added with a waggle of his eyebrows, "I distinctly remember discussing dessert earlier, and I personally am not willing to pass up the Banana-Rum Gelato."

Accepting the menu, JJ giggled, a relief filling her soul, as she said, "You would pick the one dessert that has more alcohol in it, Dave! Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"That stings, Jen," Dave winced in mock-pain. Placing a hand over his heart, he added with laughing sincerity, "I've never had to resort to getting my escorts drunk to induce them to enjoy my company."

"Very funny, Dave," JJ snorted, a true grin crossing her lips as she laid the menu back on the table. "I don't think I could handle a full dessert right now. But, I'll just have a few bites of yours."

"You expect me to share?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I'll remember your hesitance the next time you creep into my office and try to steal a cup of my coffee," JJ said, knowing that Rossi was very rarely willing to give up the specialty coffee that she kept in her own private stash.

"Hey, that's a health issue. That crap in our break room can't be qualified as coffee. I think it's oil sludge that the FBI gets on a discount from the EPA," Dave said defensively.

"Oh, poor baby. Then you won't mind sharing that dessert, will you?" JJ asked with a raised brow, knowing that she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Or you'll hold my coffee hostage," Dave said with a snort, fighting back the grin that was threatening to spill across his lips.

"MY coffee, Rossi," JJ corrected simply.

Nodding as he leaned back in his padded seat, Rossi said, "I'm impressed, Jen. Not many women can get the upper hand with me."

"I'm not most women," JJ shrugged with a small smile.

"That," he said, tipping his glass at her, "you most certainly are not."


	7. Chapter 7

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter Seven**

An hour later, JJ found herself giggling uncontrollably as she tried to catch her breath. Glancing up at his smiling face, she finally managed to say, struggling, "You really didn't do that, did you?"

"Would I lie to you?" Rossi asked simply, tightening his grip on her hand as they reached the center of the garden area in the small town square.

"But why would you let a ferret loose in Strauss' office?" JJ asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she clutched his hand just a bit tighter, taking a step toward him as another couple passed them.

"Like I told you, Jen," he replied easily, leading her to an empty park bench, "she was just another agent back then. And I think she got my message that I don't take kindly to brownnosers who try to destroy the careers of others. Of course, the bug I put in the ear of the division director helped too."

Settling against the cool wood, JJ immediately turned to face him as she added, grinning widely, "I honestly think you could give Garcia a run for her money when it came to subterfuge, couldn't you?"

"Don't let her hear you say that, Jen," Rossi chuckled, releasing her hand just long enough to slide his arm around her shoulders as he noticed her slight shiver. "She would probably take it as a challenge to prove her abilities, and would make me her latest victim."

Reaching for his arm, JJ glanced down at his wristwatch, then said, surprised, "I didn't realize it was so late, Dave! And speaking of Penelope, I need to call and check on Henry."

Handing her his cell phone readily, Dave watched her dial quickly. Smiling as he watched her quietly converse with Garcia, he realized for the first time in a long time, he was truly happy. Comfortable and completely content with another human being. Briefly, he tried to remember when the last time that happened was. Mentally shrugging, he came to the conclusion that if he had to think that hard to remember it, then it had been way too long. He also knew that he didn't want to let this feeling slip away.

Women like the one standing in front of him didn't come along very often and he had lived long enough to appreciate the fact. When he looked at her, he felt something loosen inside him. He relaxed. He slowed down. And when he held her son, he understood why he still got up in the morning and did the job he did. It was so, just maybe, Henry wouldn't have to be confronted by as many of the horrors they'd all faced.

Watching as she cast him a nervous smile as she continued talking to Garcia, he recognized that he'd already fallen for her…baggage, child and all. And it didn't intimidate him. It didn't scare him. He didn't want to fight those rising feelings. Instead, he found himself embracing them. Because he didn't feel cold inside anymore. Not in her presence.

Seeing her shut the phone, he smiled. "Everything okay with the munchkin?"

JJ nodded as she said, sighing, "Even though I know he's perfectly fine and happy with Garcia, I still worry about him." Looking up at Dave, she murmured, "I know you probably think that makes me crazy….."

Putting his finger over her mouth for a second, he effectively silenced her words as he said, "I think that makes you a fantastic mother who is not willing to let anything happen to her son. And for the record, that's just one of the things that I admire about you, Jen."

JJ had to close her eyes at that statement. Combined with the feel of his finger touching her lips, the entire moment was just too much for her to comprehend. It had been so long since a man had complimented her or touched her in such a personal way, and emotions seemed to overflow her soul. Seconds passed before she could gain control again, and when she opened her eyes again, she found him watching her in concern.

"Jen, honey, are you okay?"Rossi asked, mentally berating himself for saying something that could have ruined their perfect mood.

Smiling weakly, she nodded as she finally found her voice. "I'm okay, Dave. I just needed a moment to process everything. It's been a long few months."

"I think you have the worst behind you," Dave said gently.

Taking a deep breath, JJ nodded, "I certainly hope so. I'm still making the adjustment to the single parenthood thing, but we see people doing it every day."

"It doesn't mean you have to like it," Dave replied.

"No, it doesn't. But you don't always get a choice. I couldn't…wouldn't live with a cheater. He had to go," JJ sighed, unconsciously pressing just a bit closer to him as she sought the warmth his body was offering.

"He didn't deserve either of you," Dave whispered, his words floating around them.

"Thank you," JJ said softly, needing to hear those very words.

"That statement didn't require thanks, Jen. That was simply stating a fact," Dave growled, his instincts telling him that she still needed more reassurance than he had originally realized.

"You never liked him," JJ smiled ruefully, glancing up at him. "Maybe you had a sixth sense."

"Spotting assholes is a learned talent," Dave shrugged, snuggling her just a bit tighter as he enjoyed this stolen moment in the night air.

"Why didn't you say anything?" JJ asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I didn't have any proof other than my gut. And I doubt at the time you'd have thanked me for my suppositions," Dave murmured, remembering the first time he had realized that LaMontagne was exhibiting the signs of an unfaithful partner. God knew he had enough experience with cheating spouses in his own life, so the signs were fairly obvious…to someone who was looking for them.

"That's okay," JJ smiled bitterly, patting his leg. "I got us both the proof," she mock whispered, leaning toward him.

"Yeah, I heard the story from Garcia," Dave nodded, his lips tightening as he remembered the conversation of how JJ had found the very evidence in her son's nursery that had served to incriminate the bastard.

Laughing, JJ nodded. "I know you did. I heard all about the litany of Italian curses that rent the air in a blue haze for over an hour." A part of her had been thrilled to know that this man had been so violently responsive, knowing that emotion that passionate could only occur because he cared about her. About her son.

"I might have been a little angry," Dave said uncomfortably, knowing that he had been more than a little angry. He had been royally pissed, truth be told.

"Yeah, I got that. Garcia said they had to drag Emily in to translate what you were saying and none of it was good." Sighing, JJ looked up at him. "It was just so tawdry," she muttered, scrunching her nose at the memories. "I mean, how clichéd is it to screw the nanny?"

"The man is not worthy of even thinking about any more, Jen," Rossi ground out, his hand automatically tightening against her thin shoulder, warm through the light silk. "And as far as I'm concerned, he got off a lot easier than he deserved. You were a hell of a lot nicer to him in that settlement than most women would have been, babe."

She shrugged, her voice low as she replied, "I got what I wanted, Dave. I wanted Henry, no strings attached." Her voice hardened then as she added, another touch of bitterness in her voice, "And as far as I'm concerned, Henry never has to know what type of man his father was. He'll never have to know about the man that didn't even fight for him."

His hand crept up to stroke her neck soothingly as he said, softly, "Henry's got the only parent that he ever really needed, Jen, in you. And we're all here for you to make sure that both of you have everything you'll ever need."

Turning to look up at him then, the serious tone in his voice catching her attention, JJ murmured, "You really mean that, don't you?"

"You're damn right I do," Rossi shot back immediately. "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

JJ held onto those words for a second, reveling in the strange feeling of security that they gave her. She finally whispered, "You're a good man, David Rossi. And Henry and I are lucky to have you in our lives."

"Not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, so you're stuck with me, Jen," he said, his tone light but his meaning serious. As far as he was concerned, he was planning on making sure this tiny woman in his arms never had to suffer again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter Eight**

Standing on the front porch of her small condo, Rossi grinned down at the tiny blonde, the full moon giving him just enough light to view her smile. "Okay, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, babe. I have returned you to same spot from whence I picked you up."

"Yes, you have," JJ nodded, fighting a laugh at seriousness of his tone. "You successfully navigated each one of my stipulations. I'm impressed."

"Hey, I saw the competition," he winked, conspiratorially. He added, extremely self-assured, "I wasn't exactly worried."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to insert her key in the lock, pushing the heavy door open as she stepped into the foyer. "Would you like to come in for coffee?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I definitely won't say no to spending more time with you. If that means coffee, then coffee it is," he murmured, following her into the small condo, once again feeling the sense of home that seemed to be ingrained in this small house.

Flipping on the lights, JJ nodded at the sofa as she immediately started moving toward the side kitchen. "Make yourself at home. I'll go get it started."

Stilling her with a soft hand on her shoulder, Dave shook his head as he said, firmly, "Why don't I make the coffee and you sit down and rest."

"Because you're my guest," JJ reminded him, cocking her head to the side as she stared into his serious black gaze.

"Uh huh, and I'm willing to bet you started your day at five in the morning with a crying baby and haven't slowed down yet," Rossi replied, knowingly. "I'm perfectly capable of making a decent pot of coffee. Sit down and relax."

"That might be the sweetest thing anybody has ever offered to do for me," JJ said gratefully, patting his hand in appreciation, her smile lifting up the corners of her lips. "But how about we do it together?"

"Come on, woman," he said, mock- gruffly, squeezing her shoulder gently, "you don't trust me to brew a pot of coffee without poisoning you?"

"Well," she replied, pretending to think seriously about the matter, "you are always sneaking in to steal my coffee at the office, so this could be a ploy to run off with my private stash at home."

"Funny, Jen," Rossi said with a roll of his eyes. Turning her by the shoulders, he gave her a gentle push toward the couch, adding with a tone of finality, "And when I come back, I want to see you sitting with your feet up on that ottoman."

Glancing over her shoulder, JJ grinned, "Pushy much, Rossi?" Watching as he merely rolled his eyes again as he headed toward her small kitchen, JJ couldn't help but sigh in appreciation as she eased down onto her comfortable couch. Slipping off the heels that Garcia had insisted that she wear, claiming that they made her legs look a million miles long, JJ did just as he had suggested and propped her feet up.

For the next few moments, JJ just listened to the slight noises from the kitchen as she heard water running and cabinets opening and closing. Each sound served to remind her of just how long it had been since a man had taken care of her like this. Even when Will had still been in the picture, he had not exactly been attuned to meeting her needs. As a matter of fact, she honestly couldn't remember one single time that Will had suggested that she rest while he took care of things in the house. Sighing, she realized that this entire evening had just proven to her that David Rossi definitely wasn't like other men out there.

Looking up as she heard footsteps coming her way, she couldn't help but smile as her eyes met his.

Holding two steaming mugs in his hands, he carefully handed her one as he took a sip from the other. "See…no poison." Wincing at the taste, he realized that he might have been a bit hasty in his decision to turn down her assistance.

Laughing at his disgruntled expression, JJ asked, "What?"

"Still doesn't taste like yours," he muttered. The woman must have a magic method of brewing coffee. It shouldn't surprise him, he thought with a sudden mental smile. She definitely had a magic way with him.

Pulling him down beside her, JJ grinned as the cushion dipped next to her, "I told you to let me make it. No complaining now."

"Bossy," he grumbled, dropping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. Taking another sip of the under par coffee, he said, grinning, "So, tell me the truth…my date was best, wasn't it?"

Shooting him a look of sheer disbelief, JJ nodded. "Definitely the best out of the four of you. But then, you've had the most experience. So, it would be expected, wouldn't it?" she asked, tongue in cheek.

"Was that your eloquent way of telling me that I'm old, Jen?" Dave asked with narrowed eyes, crinkled at the corners as he realized how completely relaxed he felt in her presence.

"Not old, Dave…seasoned…experienced. Subtle but distinct differences," she corrected easily, her blue eyes locked onto his darker gaze.

"Sounds like old to me," Dave muttered.

"They you're not listening very closely," JJ said quietly, her blonde hair fluttering against her shoulders as she shook her head. "I had a good time tonight."

"Really?" Dave asked softly, not wanting to break the spell that was settling around them.

"Definitely," JJ smiled softly, wondering if he was feeling the same things that she was.

Inching closer, Dave asked, his voice just barely a whisper, "Tell me, Jen, did any of our other co-workers kiss you on these practice dates?"


	9. Chapter 9

******_A/N -- Just wanted to take a moment and let ya'll know this is it til at least Sunday...the Swine flu is kicking my butt. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback. And to my anonymous reviewers, thank you, too. I can't thank you personally cause won't let me, but I truly appreciate it. Keep letting me know what ya'll think...but please be kind. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter Nine**

Laughing lightly, JJ replied, "I think we both already know the answer to that one. Well, unless you want to count the peck on the cheek that Morgan landed on me as he left with the waitress."

"I don't think I do," Dave chuckled, his fingers beginning to softly stroke her silky blonde tresses.

"I didn't count it, either," JJ said as her grin grew. "I ranked it in the same category as kissing my brother goodbye every Christmas night."

Easing her mug out of her hand as he sat them both on the side table, Rossi returned her smile as he said, "Well, how about see how this rates?" A mere second later, JJ felt herself gasping as his lips gently caressed hers, brushing softly before he took advantage of her open invitation, their tongues easily twirling together in a slow dance.

When he pulled back, slowly breaking their contact, JJ realized that her arms were firmly wrapped around his neck, and she had no intention of moving them. Grinning down at her flushed cheeks, Rossi fought down the feeling of elation in his own body as he asked, eyebrow raised, "I have a feeling that we might have just surpassed the previous efforts, don't you think?"

JJ nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his as she said softly, "Yeah, I do." Cocking her head slightly, she added with a growing smile, "But we might need to try again. Just to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

"Practice does make perfect," Rossi agreed solemnly, his hands already settling in place around her waist as he pulled her closer.

Several minutes and countless long lazy kisses later, Dave finally pulled away from the tiny body he'd been wrapped around, separating slowly, sporadically punctuating his movements with another kiss. Gazing down at her flushed cheeks and wrinkled shirt, Dave grinned. He knew he didn't look much better. He wasn't ashamed to say that he'd allowed his hands to get carried away in the exploration of the soft body beside him. But, then again, it had been reciprocated. "I haven't made out on the couch like a teenager in a long time."

"Hey, you scored second base. Not too shabby, Rossi," JJ teased, straightening her shirt nervously. "And definitely not the efforts of an old man."

"I think I may have just enough pep in my step to keep up with you," Dave murmured, leaning over to kiss her again as he buttoned his shirt.

"I don't think this is exactly gonna fit Garcia's version of what she expected a practice date to be," JJ laughed self-consciously.

Watching her closely, Dave cleared his throat. "About that…"

Feeling her heart sink at his tone, JJ forced herself to bite back the sudden pain that invaded her soul. How stupid could she have been, she asked herself. This really was a practice date, and for these few stolen hours, she had allowed herself to believe otherwise. Plastering on a faint smile, she said, almost cheerfully, "Oh, it's okay, Dave. I know you were just being a good friend and helping me out. I'm sure that I needed the practice after all."

"Huh?" Rossi asked, his eyes narrowing at the sudden change in her body language and tone. "Jen, what the hell are you talking about?"

Waving her hand over them both, she said in what she hoped was an understanding tone as she scooting a few inches away, needing the separation, "This between us. It was just a practice date, and it didn't mean anything."

"Like hell it didn't," Rossi growled roughly, sliding his hand down her arms as he not-so-gently turned her back to face him.

"But…but Dave," JJ started, her tone suddenly uneven as she felt her eyes widening, "you were about to say that…"

"I was about to say that I would really like it if you didn't practice with anybody else but me, you little fool," Rossi replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Wh-…Really?" JJ asked breathlessly.

Relaxing his grip on his arms, Dave met her startled eyes. She'd actually been expecting him to walk away; he saw the honest shock hovering in her stare. "Yes, Jen. Really," he said quietly, nodding. "I was happy tonight. Genuinely happy. And the only time that happens anymore is around you and Henry. So, yeah, I'm being completely serious."

"I think I'd like to practice with you, Dave. Based on tonight, I'm pretty certain you could teach me a thing or two," JJ smiled tentatively, taking the small emotional step back toward him as she let herself believe his words.

"As long as you're only taking those lessons with me, JJ, I'll be a happy man," he promised softly, his hands settling against her hips as he brought her body closer to his.

"I can guarantee you that you're the only one I want to practice with," JJ whispered, her heart lifting in a way that she didn't think she had ever felt before. And in that moment, she knew that she could trust him….that she could trust him with her heart.

"Then, I think you and I have a deal, Agent Jareau," Dave murmured, leaning in to capture her lips again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Practice Makes Perfection**

**Chapter Ten**

Smiling as she heard her front door open and a sudden giggle, JJ dried her hands on the kitchen towel and hurried toward the living room. Her grin only widened as she heard her son start to call out, "Mama! Mama!"

Putting the little boy down on the carpet so he could run, Penelope dropped the diaper bag on the side chair as she said, laughing, "He's been calling for you ever since he opened his eyes at the crack of dawn this morning!"

Kneeling down, JJ scooped the brightly-dressed toddler in her arms as she hugged him tightly, "Mama missed you, too, sweetheart! Did you have a good time at Auntie Penny's?"

Collapsing on the loveseat, Garcia answered for him as she propped her feet on the ottoman. "Oh, he had a great time. Auntie Penny, on the other hand, is going to need a nap when she gets back home today."

Shifting the baby to her hip as he started playing with her necklace, JJ grinned down at her obviously exhausted friend. "You look like you might have had a rough night, Pen."

"Oh, it was a walk in the park compared to my last all night old Tetris tournament," Garcia said with a cheerful grin. Looking JJ up and down, she added with a knowing smile, "But let's talk about you! You look like you had a very good night. Start talking, sugarplum, and don't you dare leave a detail out, do you hear me?"

Shaking her head, JJ placed Henry on the floor next to his toys as she sat cross-legged next to him, automatically handing him his favorite set of blocks. "There's not anything to report, Garcia. Dave was a perfect gentleman, and we had a lovely time."

Garcia rolled her eyes as she said, dismissively, "I've used better words to describe my visits with my dentist, Jennifer Jareau. That is NOT how you describe a date with one of Washington's most eligible bachelors. Let's try this again, shall we?"

"Seriously, Garcia, there's nothing that we can share right now," JJ replied, refusing to meet the other woman's eyes. For just this time, she wanted to keep this secret, just between her and Dave. Part of her had the distinct feeling that if she shared it, it might go away, and she wasn't willing to risk that yet.

Narrowing her eyes, Garcia said with a wag of her finger, "Eventually you're going to tell me everything. It is the least that I deserve for setting you up on these little adventures, don't you think?"

"Suffice it to say, Garcia, I owe you," JJ admitted softly, a smile starting to play at the corners of her lips as she stacked a purple block on top of a yellow one, only to have her giggling son knock them over.

"I knew it!" Garcia said, pumping her fist in the air. Bouncing excitedly in her seat, she sang with a touch of glee, "Rossi and JJ, sitting in a tree…."

"Oh, knock it off, Penelope," JJ said, good-naturedly, knowing that her friend deserved the credit for forcing her to step out of her comfort zone. She added, "You are a good friend, and I appreciate it, okay? Is that enough details for right now?"

"Nope, not really," Garcia shot back cheerfully. Standing up, she placed a hand over her heart as she said, mock-sadly, "But I shall survive on these mere crumbs that you have thrown in my direction. Because I only what is best for my little gumdrop and her gumdropette."

"And we love you too," JJ said drily.

"Well, my job here is done," Penelope said happily, rising to kiss Henry's cheek and pat JJ's head. "This fairy godmother is going back to bed. Call me later."

Watching her best friend walk out the door, JJ turned bright blue eyes to her son. "I think Aunt Penny's a little put out because Mama won't share her secrets today. But we're gonna keep this one just for us, okay? "

Glancing up as she heard a soft knock at the door, JJ smiled at her son. "I wonder what your Aunt Pen forgot this time," JJ smiled, brushing a kiss against her son's head as she rose from the floor.

Opening the door, JJ grinned in delight as Dave leaned against the frame. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tonight."

Waving the DVD, "Elmo in Grouchland" in front of her nose, Dave stepped inside, dropping a soft kiss against her cheek. "I thought we'd start practicing earlier than we planned. Do you mind?"

"Mo! Mo!" Henry yelled from the floor at their feet, pointing excitedly at the case in Dave's hand.

"I think someone wants you to stay," JJ grinned down at the baby, that feeling of completion once again flooding her very being.

Grasping Dave's pants leg, Henry pulled himself to a standing position still yelling for Elmo. Bending to lift the child into his arms, Dave handed the baby the case, laughing as the boy immediately started patting the red creature on the cover. "I think I'm about to have my introduction to Elmo," Dave winked at JJ.

"God help you," JJ murmured with a soft smile up at him as she took the movie from the case and made her way toward the television. Glancing over her shoulder, she just had to make sure, once again, that David Rossi was really there.

Brushing a kiss against Henry's soft hair as he met JJ's beautiful eyes, Dave whispered, "I think he already did."

_**FINIS**_


End file.
